Roses Are Red
by XxRagDollxX
Summary: Just a short story about an small event in the music room. Involving a rose. And a thorn. Oh yeah! And involving Forbidden Brotherly Love. Slight twiincest! Hikaru X Kaoru


**Well this is my first Ouran High School Host Club fan fic! It's just a one shot kind of thing. It's short, but sweet. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, and all criti****cism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Twiincest

* * *

**Roses are Red**

It was a normal day in the third music room. The Host Club were dressed in their usual attire, a blue school uniform, and each member was entertaining a small group of lovely young women.

Tamaki was wooing a small group of girls, winning them over with his charm and good looks. Honey was happily eating cake with some girls, Mori watching protectively over him. Kyouya was busily scratching away in his notebook, seeming not to notice the other members. Haruhi was entertaining four girls, each tearful as she described life without her mother, growing up with only her father. And, of course, Hikaru and Kaoru were seated across from three girls, laughing and joking quietly.

'Ah Kaoru, you look so cute today.' whispered Hikaru, loud enough for the eager fan girls to hear. He plucked a single red rose out of the vase on the table, and handed it to his younger brother. Kaoru blushed and accepted the rose from his brother, before crying out and dropping the rose as though it had burnt him.

'Kaoru!' Hikaru cried, as a single droplet of his brother's blood dropped onto the crimson couch they were seated on, seeming to disappear. Kaoru was doubled over, his hand clutched to his chest, trying to will away the pain the thorn had caused him.

'Hikaru… It hurts…' Kaoru whispered, a single tear rolling silently down his cheek. He felt his brothers' hands on his own, pulling them away from his chest. Hikaru kissed his brother's hand, and then pulled his bleeding finger into his mouth.

Kaoru gasped as Hikaru began sucking on his finger, twirling his tongue around and moving it up and down. They stared into each other's eyes, a blush gracing Kaoru's cheeks.

The whole Host Club had gone quiet, silently watching the twins. The other members had no idea of their brotherly love plans for today. The fan girls were biting their knuckles, faces red, trying so hard not to ruin the beautiful brotherly moment. Kyouya had stopped writing and Honey had stopped eating cake, blushing gleefully. Unconsciously, he reached up and grasped Mori's hand. Tamaki had gone to stand behind Haruhi, his hands resting on her shoulders, both watching intently.

Hikaru and Kaoru were oblivious to everyone around them, concentrating only on each other. Kaoru reached up and gently stroked Hikaru's cheek with his free hand. Hikaru, taking his brother's finger from his mouth, leaned into Kaoru's soft touch.

'Hi-Hikaru…' Kaoru whispered, tilting his head up to stare into Hikaru's eyes. Without thinking, both boys were moving steadily closer. They could feel each other's breath on their mouths. They were close enough to kiss.

Kaoru close his eyes, wanting nothing more at that moment, than to feel his brother's arms wrapped around him. The whole room held their breath as Hikaru leaned that tiny bit further and gently brushed Kaoru's lips with his own. Kaoru reached up and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, resting his forehead against his brother's.

There was a shrill squeal and both boys snapped back to reality. The fan girls had been unable to stay quiet any longer. They were squealing and giggling, clutching at each other, each discussing the forbidden brotherly bond they had just witnessed.

The rest of the host club had already gathered together, and their lord was beckoning to Hikaru and Kaoru. Smiling at each other, they stood up and moved with some difficulty through the swooning girls to join their friends. They then settled down together on the couch.

'What is it mi'lord?' they asked in perfect sync. Honey was sitting in Mori's lap, clutching his bunny. Tamaki stood between Haruhi and Kyouya, staring somewhat dreamily at the twin boys. Kyouya's face was devoid of all emotion, and Haruhi was still shocked at what she had just seen.

'What was that just now, Hikaru, Kaoru?' Tamaki asked, now gazing intently at both boys. Looking bored and uninterested, Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged at the same time, as though they were one.

'It was nothing mi'lord. Kaoru and I figured we'd try something new today.' Hikaru started.

'And look at how well it turned out mi'lord,' Kaoru went on, gesturing to the still swooning girls.

Haruhi put a finger on her chin, thinking, and didn't hear Tamaki's reply. Instead she said, 'But it seemed so real. It didn't look as though you were acting.'

Before the twins could reply, Tamaki had thrown his arms around Haruhi and was hollering, tears streaming down his face.

'Haruhi! You look so cute thinking like that with your finger on your chin! Daddy's very proud of his daughter! His daughter is so cute!' With that, Haruhi was dragged away from the boys by a still hollering Tamaki into the crowd of fan girls, looking very disgruntled.

Kyouya walked away and began once again writing in his notepad. Mori stood up and led Honey back to his cake, until Kaoru and Hikaru were left alone.

'Kaoru?' Hikaru started hesitantly. Kaoru looked around into his brother's eyes, so like his own. 'Kaoru, I have a confession to make.'

Kaoru nodded. 'So do I Hikaru.' Both boys look away, blushing. Then they spoke at the exact same time.

'Were you acting back there?'

'No I wasn't. Were you?'

Smiling knowingly at each other, the Hitachiin twins stood up walked back through the delighted fan girls to change their clothes. Although nobody else knew it, Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love had become something more than just that. Kaoru grasped Hikaru's hand and squeezed it gently. When they returned, they'd changed clothes and had their hair parted in the exact same way under identical hats.

'It's time to play the_ Which One's Hikaru game!_' they exclaimed together. Now they had to return to entertaining their guests. Secretly though, both boys were looking forward to the following night's events.

* * *

**Well there it is. I know it was a little rushed, but yeah. Short but sweet, right? . I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Reviews would make me a happy chappy **


End file.
